


Spoon seduction

by OmniscientProstitute



Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Spoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientProstitute/pseuds/OmniscientProstitute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles are neighbors with unrequited feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoon seduction

It was late, Erik had to get up early the next day yet there he was lying in bed staring into the darkness trying to go to sleep. He’d been silent with his thoughts for half an hour before he started counting metal. The habit had started when he was young as a way to calm himself. Large objects were counted first like the TV, the refrigerator, and the shower. Then the smaller objects like his class ring and all the small clasps on his clothes. Once his apartment had been accounted for Erik let his mind stretch. He followed the metal pipes through his building and found the water being used in one of the rooms on the bottom floor. Unfortunately sleep was still escaping him so Erik reached into the neighboring apartment. It was currently in possession of Charles Xavier, a telepath studying genetics at the same university as Erik. They were occasionally friendly enough to walk to class together, or play chess but Erik mostly kept to himself.

Charles was adorable and mousie with habits Erik found endearing like wrinkling his pale little nose when Erik was being pessimistic, wearing an obnoxious amount of layers, flushing dark pink whenever something remotely sexual was said, and putting things in his mouth while he was concentrating. Erik had watched him go through three solid wood pencils and countless packages of gum, classic spearmint was preferred. 

Letting all the previously counted metal leave his consciousness Erik cautiously went through Charles’ apartment, It was one in the morning and the telepath was still up. The lamp next to his bed was on, but all the pens he used to write were unmoving which meant Charles was reading. He was currently on a Bukowski kick which was mildly entertaining to Erik. He was about ready to go to sleep when Erik noticed metal nearby that was moving. A spoon was moving from a cold substance, probably ice cream, the the warmth of what could be assumed was Charles’ mouth. Erik could feel those lust inducing lips on the spoon, probably smearing chocolate everywhere, along with his pink tongue running over every part of the spoon to get all the ice cream. The feeling went straight to Erik’s cock. It would be impossible to sleep now. Charles’ cutlery was all pure silver not just plated causing Erik’s powers to be even more potent.

The spoon was released from Charles’ warm mouth and put back into the ice cream dousing Erik in cold. Erik’s hand was on his cock before the spoon returned to Charles’ mouth. Erik tried his best to match the movement of his tongue and lips but none of the twists and swipes of his thumb could match the magical properties of Charles’ tongue. He knew he should let go of the spoon. If he wasn’t careful the metal would heat up giving him away, but he couldn’t let go. Charles had been the protagonist of all his fantasies since their first game of chess. THis was the closes Erik would most likely ever get to sexual attention from Charles and he didn’t want it to end, no matter how embarrassing and creepy the situation was.

Erik came with a low groan. He stripped himself of his boxers to refrain from getting sticky then closed his eyes. He was finally drifting off to sleep when he heard Charles in his head. “Erik, you just melted my ice cream.”

~

Sunlight streamed into Erik’s eyes as he tried to read the newspaper. Nothing interesting was actually happening outside the yearly naked run that was occurring Saturday to celebrate the week before the last finals of the year. Erik was tempted to ask Charles if he was going to participate just to see that blush. 

Erik was about to get ready to go when a knock sounded at his door. He knew it was Charles because only the telepath used two short raps. “Charles?” He was wearing fitted jeans, a blue button up shirt, and a grey to sweater. Too many layers for late spring.

“It’s beautiful outside, I wondered if you’d walk with me to class?”

“Yes, just give me a minute.” Charles waited by the door as Erik threw a few books into his backpack. There was nothing intimidating about the genetics major; however, whenever he stepped inside Erik’s apartment he felt like Charles would find all his secrets. It was a ridiculous fear, Charles only ever read top layer thoughts and only with consent. Still Erik only relaxed once his apartment was locked and they had started walking.

“So why were you heating up my spoon last night?” Erik almost fell of the sidewalk in panic.

“I couldn’t sleep, I didn’t mean to melt your ice cream.”

“It’s fine, I rather enjoyed the moment.”

“Which Bukowski are you reading?”

“Notes of a Dirty Old Man.” Charles turned his smile toward the ground and blushed. “I’m really enjoying it despite its eccentric plot.” Erik chuckled to hid his disappointment, they were quickly approaching the split of their paths.

“Are we still playing chess tonight?”

“Yes, I’ll see you then.”\

“See you then.”

~

Erik had almost two hours to wait before Charles got home, so he fixed himself a glass of whisky and began doing homework. He took two fifteen minute breaks where he debated changing out of his black T-shirt and into something eye-catching and possibly seducing but he ended up opting out to save himself embarrassment. Erik was about to tear his Physics 101 homework to shreds when he felt Charles gently touch his mind. “The table is set whenever you wish to join me.” Erik downed the rest of his drink then went over.

The apartment was just the same as the week before, clean except for the various books and notebooks covering all the open table space. “Can I get you anything?”

“No, thank you.”

“If you want anything I can get it or you know where the food is.” Erik nodded and took his spot at the chess table. Charles returned with a bowl of cold soup and a spoon. A wave of panic flowed through Erik but he didn’t let it show. The game began and Charles refrained from doing obscene things to the spoon. The stupid spoon that Erik couldn’t force out of his mind. Then he sucked the spoon into his mouth while he made a move. Arousal churned in Erik and he knew the spoon was warming up, as his excitement caused the particles to vibrate. He refused to make eye-contact with Charles until his name slipped heavily out of Charles’ mouth. “Erik, I think we need to have a conversation about something.”

“Alright?” Erik sat back in his chair and braced himself.

“Last night I overheard a few of the thoughts you were yelling,” his face was a vivid crimson. “It was very arousing and I just wanted to let you know that I find you very attractive both physically and mentally, and if you were to reciprocate those feelings I’d be interested in a relationship with you.” Erik watched Charles fold in on himself, as if he expected to be yelled at or reprimanded.

“If you didn’t get the answer to that question last night, you are blind. Yes, I want to be in a relationship with you.” Charles smiled coyly and stood up.

“This may be a little quick but last night you planted an image in my head and it’s been distracting me ever since.” An image of Charles sucking Erik off flashed in Erik’s head.

“It isn’t too soon at all.”

~

The blue king-sized bed was soft underneath Erik as he dragged Charles down on top of him. Those sinful lips were just as sweet as Erik imagined. Soft and gentle even when being nipped at by Erik. Charles had planted his hands on the solid plane of Erik’s chest and was gently rubbing as Erik grabbed at Charles’ hips. He slowly slid his hands under Charles' shirt and began pulling the clothing off. Charles’ chest was just as pale and freckled as his face prompting Erik to mark it. He latched onto the right nipple, rolling and tonguing the pink nub until Charles was arching like a dancer and moaning beautifully.

“Erik, your shirt.” Charles pulled at the black cotton until it wasn’t restricting his access to Erik’s skin. He was scarred from working with metal but Charles didn’t seem to care. He traced patterns on Erik’s chest while returning his lips to Erik’s. His fingers traveled lower leaving a trail of heat. “If you want me to stop you have to let me know.”

“I will; although, I doubt it’ll happen.” Charles smiled and Erik smiled back until pale fingers dipped under the waistband of his pants and undid them. Erik was glad that he’d gone with his tight black boxer-briefs instead of one of the novelty pairs he’d gotten for Christmas. Charles was about to divest Erik of his underwear when Erik stopped him. “I want you naked first.”

“Alright,” Charles blushed and unceremoniously undressed himself while sitting on Erik’s lap. His cock was pink and curved nicely up towards his stomach. “Isn’t it your turn now?”

“I don’t know, I think I just want to look at you for a little bit.”

“Erik, stop teasing.” Erik ignored Charles and instead traced the hickeys on Charles body. He massaged the skin with his tongue before moving to unmarked skin and biting. The pattern of bite, suck, lick was intoxicating to Erik causing Charles to be covered in love bites and hickeys by the time Erik remembered what was supposed to be happening.

Charles pushed Erik up the bed before removing Erik’s underwear with a lick of his lips. He started by mouthing at Erik’s hips and making his way to bite at the inside of his thighs. Charles sucked each ball into his mouth causing Erik to tense in pleasure. After five minutes of teasing Charles finally put Erik’s cock in his mouth. The heat was almost too much and with that first tonguing of the head Erik almost lost it.

Charles sucked cock like it was a lollipop. His tongue was everywhere curling twisting, and licking as if Erik tasted like strawberry or sour apple. Then every once in a while he’d let Erik hit the back of his throat, he’d hollow his cheek and suck like Erik’s cock was the thickest milkshake ever. When he did this Charles’ back would cave and his thighs would spread giving Erik the perfect view of his ass.

It didn’t take long for Erik to climax, a warning tug to Charles hair and a broken “I’m coming” were ignored by Charles as he tried to get Erik as far into his throat as possible. “Charles, that was-” Erik closed his eyes and laughed.

“Better than a spoon?”

“Yes, there is no competition.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“The only problem is that I may be unable to match that.”

“You don’t need to worry about that.” Charles reassured as Erik began slipping his hand behind Charles balls.

“But I do.”

“No, everyone has a specialty and I have a feeling that you’ll do just fine with everything else.”

“We can test that later.”

“I was counting on that.” Erik ended the conversation by gently pressing up on the area behind Charles’ balls. Charles gripped Erik’s shoulder as his body bent under the pleasure. Erik loved how vocal Charles was. He was constantly letting out high moans and Erik’s name. He bit into Erik’s shoulder to stifle his screams as he climaxed. Charles collapsed on top of Erik as soon as his orgasm receded.

“I’ll get us water if you get towels.”

“Deal.”

It took them fifteen minutes to get the seamen off the sheets as well as each other. They each downed two glasses of water before returning to bed.

“My voice is shot to hell.”

“I’d say it was worth it.” Charles chuckled and curled into Erik’s side putting his head on Erik’s chest.

“I’m going to get you vocal someday.” Erik snorted with a smile. He’d never been very loud no matter what he did but if anyone could get it out of him it would be Charles.

“Why don’t we worry about that later? We both have school tomorrow and need sleep.”

“Fine but you better be here when I wake up tomorrow.”

“I’ll even make pancakes.”

“With chocolate chips?”

“If you have any.”

~

Erik went over what he was going to say for probably the hundredth time that evening. His stomach was churning, he couldn’t mess this up. Eight years together and he finally got the courage to go get a ring. Now he just needed to convince Charles to say yes. With a deep breath Erik exited the bathroom and made his way back to the table he had left Charles at. “I ordered us a bottle of Merlot to split.”

“Lovely.”

“Are you feeling okay?” Charles took Erik’s hand from across the table and the ring in Erik’s pocket gained fifty pounds.

“I’m fine, I think we need to have a conversation about something.” Charles’ eyebrows creased. “I love you more than anything in the world and if you felt the same I’d ask you to spend the rest of your life with me?” Erik got down on his knee and pulled the ring out.

“Of course I’ll marry you, Erik! I couldn’t possibly want anything more.” The metal band fit Charles finger perfectly. They embraced with a kiss as the restaurant went up in cheers.


End file.
